My Lovely Maid
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Aku ingin membunuhmu, Kim Jong In.. Aku membenci Dewa sepertimu, Park Chanyeol! Apakah hadiah Chanyeol di ulang tahunnya ini spesial? Bagaimana dengan namja manis itu? Kau relakan dia Sehun? Kai, tunanganmu bilang kau cantik hari ini! This is ChanKai for ChanKai Forever Love Event! Yey! Lets read! CH 5 update with More Kill!
1. Chapter 1

Hai all!

**Lakuning Geni Wasesa Segara** comeback with new FF!

* * *

Ehem! Ini ChanKai, jadi yang berharap HunKai kasian de lo.. enggak-enggak, ini buat **Event ChanKai Forever Love**! Yey! Tereak dunk yang suka Event keren ini! Yeah! **CFL! CFL! ***author menggila..

Dan tentunya saya sebagai orang yang juga suka **ChanKai** wajib bikin FF dan memeriahkan dunk! Masa engga sih.. ya kan? Yo-iyo wae lah..

Akhir-akhir ini aku suka banget lihat orang jepang pada cosplay pake baju-baju maid, Mereka Keren!

Dan aku lihat ada yang cantiiik banget.. eh ternyata dia cowok!

Jadi kebayang-bayang gimana kalo uri Jonginnie pake baju maid.. pasti cantik dan kawai banget!

Maka dengan listrik otak 5 watt, aku membuat FF ini dengan gak jelasnya!

== So, silakan baca, dan review buat kesan-kesan kalian tentang FF ini oke!

(cial! Aku malah udah kasi bocoran isi FF ini sebelum kalian baca hingga selesai! Jadi gak _surprise_ lagi deh.. -_-)

Seperti FF lainnya, ini in progress dan aku updatenya lamaaa bingits biasanya -_-

Mian, saya tidak konsisten . tapi saya harap ChanKai shipper tetap menunggu FF saya ini! Thanks!

_**Note:**_ disini yang namanya Kim Jong In itu hanya satu orang, biasa dipanggil Kai atau Jongin.

1- Kalo dipanggil _Jongin_ nanti dia bakal jadi orang ambisius yang berwibawa tinggi, acuh serta digilai para uke karena aura sexynya.

2- Kalo dipanggil _Kai_ nanti dia bakal jadi orang yang manis cute imut menggoda sekaligus uke no.1 yang digilai semua seme.

3- Pada dasarnya jati diri Kim Jong In itu adalah _Kai_. Sedangkan karakter _Jongin_ dalam dirinya itu hanya paksaan dan tanggungjawabnya sebagai penerus keluarga Kim.

- Intinya, uri Kim Jong In itu aslinya manis imut sexy! :D

* * *

**All ChanKai Shipper!**

**Let's Read!**

**.**

**.**

**ChanKai FF**

**.**

**.**

…**.**

My Lovely Maid

* * *

**Ezodrevo I SHS**

Kelas akselerasi A1, kelas paling unggulan itu kini lebih ribut dari biasanya

Kelas yang diisi anak pintar sekaligus kaya seharusnya tentram dan siswanya penuh dengan sopan santun, keangkuhan, wibawa, serta kemewahan yang mereka bawa sejak lahir.

Semua hanya karena cucu pemilik sekolah ini yang beruntungya masuk dalam kelas A1 tersebut sedang berulang tahun yang ke 15.

Sebut saja namanya Park Chanyeol.

Namja tampan berkulit putih, berpostur tubuh tinggi, rambut berwarna merah cepak, matanya bening sekaligus tajam (ingat VCR Growl Melon Music Awards? Waktu di BWCW Store Chanyeol wajahnya bisa acting kayak cowok cuek dan kira-kira disini wajah Chanyeol seperti itu tapi disini rambutnya merah), menggunakan pakaian seragam yang lebih baik dari seragam siswa lainnya, sepatu keren berbeda tiap harinya, dan jangan lupakan wangi tubuhnya yang sangat manly. Tak aka nada namja maupun yeoja yang tidak menoleh dimanapun ia berada.

Wajah tampannya sering muncul dalam majalah model maupun berita swasta sebagai namja muda tampan yang kaya raya. Di dunia modeling maupun perekonomian, nama Chanyeol sangat diperhitungkan.

"Aku hari ini ulang tahun. Kalian kuundang kerumahku nanti malam" Chanyeol sedang duduk dengan angkuhnya dikursi khususnya. Seketika kelas A1 makin riuh begitu namja itu mengundang seisi kelas.

"Rumah yang mana Yeol?" Suho, ketua kelas bertanya amat antusias. Ditangannya sudah ada VIP card sebesar 10 juta untuk belanja di butik mewah seluruh korea. Semua siswa dikelas juga mendapatkannya.

"Yang ada di Jepang" Chanyeol berkata santai sambil memainkan gadgetnya.

"Whoah! Liburan ke Jepang!" semua siswa berteriak riuh.

"Sesuai undangan, nanti malam yang ikut harus ada di bandara, pesawat pribadiku yang mengantar" Chanyeol berkata lagi dengan entengnya. Ia menyakukan tangan kanannya kedalam jaket mahalnya.

"Hey, keren sekali bukan? Kita naik pesawat pribadi keluarga Park! Aku akan berselca ria didalamnya!" seluruh siswa dalam kelas ini memang kaya, tapi jauh disbanding Chanyeol yang merupakan bintang diatas semua bintang.

* * *

_**-My Lovely Maid-**_

* * *

Ups.. sepertinya aku salah bernarasi.

Lihat, dibangku paling depan, seseorang dengan baju seragam yang tak kalah mewahnya dari Chanyeol sedang membaca novel. Sikapnya benar-benar santai, duduk dengan sopan seolah tak terusik sama sekali dengan keributan disekelilingnya.

VIP card pembagian Chanyeol itu bahkan sudah jatuh tergeletak dilantai mewah kelas sedari tadi karena dihembus angin. Seolah itu hanya kertas sampah.

Itulah yang mengganggu pemandangan Chanyeol sejak menginjakkan kaki disekolah grandmanya ini. Sosok dingin didepan sana, namja. Ya, duduk dibangku depan itu.

Rambut brown dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya. Mata sayu mengantuk dengan iris kelam seindah galaksi, bibir penuh merah serta kulit tan mulus yang amat langka.

Kim Jong In.

Nama itu ingin sekali Chanyeol hancurkan.

Sosok yang sangat dingin dan cuek. Mengacuhkan pesona seorang Park begitusaja. Hanya dia, hanya Jongin yang bahkan tidak menghentikan nafasnya-tercekat- melihat senyum tampan Chanyeol. Hanya Jongin yang tidak pernah melirik Chanyeol.

"Jongina, VIP cardmu untukku ya? Aku ingin beli tas Gucci yang banyak! Boleh ya~?" kini namja bermata panda bermarga Huang yang cukup tersohor itu sedang beraegyo didepan Jongin setelah memungut VIP card yang jatuh-tentusaja milik Jongin- dan memintanya.

"Tentusaja itu untukmu" Jongin tersenyum tipis pada Tao.

"WAH! Thanks kawan!" Tao meloncat-loncat kecil bahagia. Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali fokus pada novel ditangan lentiknya itu.

"Jonginna, kau ikut kan nanti malam, kerumah Dewa kelas kita?" Krystal duduk disampingnya dan menatap dengan sangat antusias wajahnya. Banyak yang mengatakan seorang Kim Jong In itu manis dan cantik. Tapi sayangnya ia terlalu dingin pada kalangan dewa seperti Park Chanyeol. Kim Jong In hanya berteman dengan Tao, Krystal, dan Chen.

Sudah tak asing jika seorang seme berpengaruh, seperti Xi Luhan maupun Oh Sehun yang termasuk dewa berkali-kali menembaknya namun selalu ditolak mentah-mentah.

Pertama kali melihat Jongin, sudah dipastikan ada magnet yang menarikmu padanya. Jongin lebih indah dari bintang. Ia bersinar sempurna sebagai namja dingin yang digilai uke, sekaligus cute manis sexy dimata seme.

"Aku tidak tertarik" perkataan pendek itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir indahnya.

Seluruh siswa dikelas langsung terdiam. Memang begini, Kim Jong In tak pernah suka pada kalangan dewa seperti Park Chanyeol. Sekali lagi kutegaskan, itu bukan rahasia.

"O-oh.." Krystal hanya mengangguk canggung. Berhadapan dengan seorang Kim itu sulit. Ia yang disebut teman saja masih sulit membujuk.

GREEEK..

"Aku pergi" Jongin beranjak dari kursinya keluar kelas dengan tatapan seluruh siswa kelas yang memandangi tubuhnya hingga hilang ditikungan.

"Aish kau ini, sudah kukatakan berkali-kali Jongin itu anti dengan Dewa!" Tao menyalahi Krystal.

"Aku kira dia akan berubah pikiran karena mood seluruh kelas sedang ceria, oppa jangan memarahiku~" Krystal cemberut.

"Yasudah nanti kita temui Jongin lagi" Tao mengusak rambut Krystal lalu berkumpul dengan gerombolan siswa lain yang mengitari Dewa kelas A1-Park Chanyeol-itu.

"Kalian semua minggir, aku mau pulang" Chanyeol meraih tas selempangnya lalu memakainya asal. Seluruh siswa yang mengerumuninya langsung minggir membentuk sebuah jalan. Benar-benar bak seorang Dewa.

* * *

_**-My Lovely Maid-**_

* * *

"Luar biasa, hari ini Dewi cantik no.1 di sekolah datang ke perpustakaan pada jam pelajaran.. ini bukan pelanggaran pertamamu kan?" seorang namja berbibir seperti bebek dengan kacamata fullframe yang besar membingkai matanya itu sedikit kaget melihat Dewi sekolah sedang duduk santai disalah satu kursi perpustakaan.

"Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan semua siswa dengan mengataiku Dewi? Aku namja" namja yang duduk itu menatap tajam tak lupa dengan nada dinginnya.

"Tentusaja, karena kau adalah Dewi tercantik yang mengalahkan sekaligus menolak Yoona noona-pfft... mengingat betapa dingin kau menolaknya saja aku jadi ingin tertawa geli lagi" namja berkacamata itu lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Sudahlah Chen, jangan membicarakan itu. Aku hanya Kim Jong In, aku bukan Dewa, Dewi? Aku namja. Mata kalian sudah rusak sepertinya.." ya.. itu Jongin, dan namja berkacamata itu Chen.

"Aku juga dapat undangan dan VIP card loh, padahal kita beda kelas. Temanku yang lain tidak dapat, mungkin ia ingin kau datang di ulangtahunnya kali ini.. sampai repot-repot mengundangku sebagai teman bicaramu di Jepang" Chen mengeluarkan undangan berwarna emas dan VIP card yang didapatkannya.

"Aku tidak ikut, kuberikan VIP cardku pada Tao. Soal undangan mungkin akan kuberikan pada yayasan untuk ditukar uang" Kai menutup novelnya. Hari ini ia selesai membacanya. Hanya butuh satu hari untuk novel setebal 100 lembar. Tak khayal, seluruh siswa menyebutnya Dewi no.1 bukan hanya karena kecantikannya, tetapi juga kepandaiannya.

"Ia ingin kau disana. Percayalah" Chen tersenyum penuh makna pada Jongin.

"Dia akan menjatuhkanku dari pesawat pribadinya. Kau harusnya sudah tahu itu" Jongin menatap kesal.

"Jangan baca novel terus. Meski kau selalu juara 1 disekolah, nilai kimiamu dibawah Park semester lalu" Chen menyingkirkan novel itu dari hadapan Jongin.

Mendengar perkataan Chen tentang 'nilai dibawah Park' wajah Jongin makin mengeras.

"Kau sepertinya butuh Sehun" Chen menunjuk seorang namja albino yang mungkin sedari tadi mengamati mereka dari meja perpustakaan paling pojok dengan seringaian tampannya.

"Kau benar" Jongin beranjak dari kursinya. Mendekati seorang Dewa dari kelas akselerasi A2 bernama Oh Sehun.

Chen hanya menghembuskan nafasnya lalu pergi.

"Kemari Chagi" Sehun segera berdiri kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya menyambut Jongin yang berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Kau makin manis Dewi-ku" Sehun menyeringai tampan dan tangannya bergerak ingin merengkuh tubuh Jongin yang sudah hampir dekat.

* * *

_**-My Lovely Maid-**_

_**TBC**_

* * *

**Readers:** Author! Kok setiap FF lu nama sekolahnya keseringan pake nama **Ezodrevo I SHS **sih?

**Aku:** Ah, kamu sadar juga rupanya, hehe.. itu kebalikan dari **Overdose** Cuma S nya diganti Z biar kelen..

**Readers:** Author! Kok FF lu yang lain lama updatenya sih? Nungguin lama nih!

**Aku:** Aigo, mian ne? Author sedang mencuri waktu sebisa mungkin! Ini lagi bikin lanjutannya kok! (ketahuan banget FF yang jarang update itu sebenarnya gak niat waktu bikinnya.. -_- )

**Readers:** Author! Request ku kok belum di post sih?

**Aku:** Udah jadi nih tinggal editing, thanks ya!

**Readers:** Author! Kok merinding gini ya?

**Aku:** Iya.. aku juga takut.. ini jam 12.40 malam.. hii~

Yasudah, thanks udah baca chap 1 ini!

**Jangan lupa review ya!** Chap dua akan update segera! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hha.. akhirnya, lewat dari tanggal 1 Agustus.. yaudah gapapa, pdahal udah sampe ch 5 bikinnya, Cuma gak ada waktu buat posting, so this is, ch 2! Yey!

* * *

**Aku mau balas review kalian dulu :**

* * *

**JongIn: **Makasih, ini udah lanjut

**safira: **Udah kadaluarsa ni FF, hhe.. iya, aku udah mulai aktif lanjut FF yang lain kok

**Y.S.N: **Tebakanmu.. hm, jawabannya ada di ch ini kok! Semoga kamu tetap penasaran, hhe

**Yuki Edogawa:** Jangan sedih, ini udah lanjut, hhe

**GaemCloud:** Daebak, semua pertanyaanmu adalah inti dari FF ini!

**Chotaein816: **Maaf ini lama lanjutnya, thanks for support

**Askasufa: **Bukan, Kai datangi Sehun untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih lo.. (apaan coba?) Kau benar, aku bikin Chanyeol dan Kai saling bersaing, tapi terkesan ngejar Kai ya? (aku merasa juga begitu -_- ) gomawo

**m.a: **Arigatou

**nadia:** Gimana ya.. ini FF buat event ChanKai Forever Love, jadi saya harus konsisten untuk ChanKai, mian gak bisa bikin HunKai

**Guest:** Ya, kau benar! 100 buat kamu! Hhe

**Afranabilah19: **This is the next!

**Putrifibrianti96: **Hi-hidup ChanKai.. hi~ Sehun udah nyiapin golok buat bunuh aku yang penghianat dari HunKai..

** : **Ini ChanKai bro!

**SooBabyBee: **Hm.. bisa dibilang HunKai itu dekat..

** : **Good..

**KamongJjong: **Ah yang bener? Yakin? Hha

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu: **Ya, aku juga curiga

**Jongin48: **Ini udah lanjut

** .39: **me too, hahaha.. kira-kira ni FF gak sampe 11 udah end

**Flamintsqueen: **hehe, aku juga pengen porsi Kai uke manisnya daripada Jongin manly sadisnya..

* * *

Thanks for all review!

So this is!

* * *

**All ChanKai Shipper!**

**Let's Read!**

**.**

**.**

**ChanKai FF**

**.**

**.**

…**.**

* * *

My Lovely Maid

* * *

"Kau sepertinya butuh Sehun" Chen menunjuk seorang namja albino yang mungkin sedari tadi mengamati mereka dari meja perpustakaan paling pojok dengan seringaian tampannya.

"Kau benar" Jongin beranjak dari kursinya. Mendekati seorang Dewa dari kelas akselerasi A2 bernama Oh Sehun.

Chen hanya menghembuskan nafasnya lalu pergi.

"Kemari Chagi" Sehun segera berdiri kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya menyambut Jongin yang berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Kau makin manis Dewi-ku" Sehun menyeringai tampan dan tangannya bergerak ingin merengkuh tubuh Jongin yang sudah hampir dekat.

* * *

_**-My Lovely Maid-**_

* * *

"Kau makin manis Dewi-ku" Sehun menyeringai tampan dan tangannya bergerak ingin merengkuh tubuh Jongin yang sudah hampir dekat namun-

**BUAKH! BUGGHH!**

**BRUGH!**

Jongin memukul perut Sehun dengan keras sebanyak dua kali hingga Sehun tersungkur jatuh ke karpet merah perpustakaan.

"Ssshh.. pukulanmu tetap mematikan seperti biasanya, baby" Sehun merasa besok pasti perutnya sudah membiru hebat.

"Aku benci Dewa seperti kalian!" Jongin bahkan tak takut berteriak diruangan dilarang bersuara keras itu.

Jongin menduduki perut Sehun yang kini terlentang pasrah di karpet perpustakaan.

**BUAKH! **Kai meninju tulang rusuk kiri Sehun.

"Aku tahu maksudmu" Sehun masih setia menatap Jongin dengan pandangan lembutnya.

**BUAK! BUGH!**

"Kenapa bukan kau saja Sehun-brengsek?!" Kai bertanya retoris.

Jongin masih memukuli seorang Dewa tampan bernama Oh Sehun yang jelas-jelas siswa terbaik dalam segala jenis bela diri. Sehun tidak mau melawan namja yang dicintainya, ani.. bahkan tidak pernah terbesit keinginan untuk menggoreskan sedikitpun kukunya pada kulit tan halus itu.

**BUK! BUK!**

"Hatimu berkata lain-erh!" Sehun sedikit merintih merasakan tubuhnya yang sudah remuk.

Pukulan Jongin di perut Sehun kian melemah. Bahkan senyum Sehun masih terbentuk sempurna disana. Matanya memandang wajah Jongin yang begitu dingin enggan membalas tatapannya.

"Aku percaya padamu! Tapi kenapa takdir begini kejam.." Kai memukul pelan pelipis namja tampan dibawahnya.

**TEP!**

Sehun memegang erat kedua tangan Jongin. Menghentikan pukulan yang kini sudah lemah itu.

"Aku yakin pilihanmu yang terbaik. Aku melepasmu" Sehun segera menarik Jongin kedalam pelukannya.

**GREP!**

Kai meremat erat blazer hitam yang dikenakan Sehun. Pundak Jongin bergetar tak lama setelahnya Sehun merasa kemeja kerahnya sedikit basah.

"Hiks-hiks—pabbo! Hiks—" Jongin akhirnya terisak dalam rengkuhan Dewa itu.

"Hm, menangislah hingga kau lega, **Kai**.." Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Kai perlahan lalu mengusak rambut brown halus nan wangi itu.

Ya.. Oh Sehun memang dekat dengan seorang Kim Jong In sejak taman kanak-kanak.

Sehun hapal, sangat hapal. Jongin adalah sosok topeng tegar yang dingin dan acuh. Hanya topeng. Dan seorang Kai adalah sosok yang manis dan berhati rapuh. Itulah sosok aslinya, yang sialnya malah terdominasi oleh Topeng. Sehun mencintai keduanya dalam satu tubuh bernama Kim Jong In.

Kim Jong In itu **paket lengkap** dan langka. Sehun bahkan setia menjadi karung pasir yang selalu dipukuli Jongin, maupun sebagai bantal tempat Kai memendam wajahnya yang berlinang air mata.

Kini Sehun merelakan Kim Jong In. Bukan. Bukan karena lelah. Ia tak pernah lelah mencintai makhluk indah dalam rengkuhannya itu. Tapi karena ia sangat mencintainya. Nyatanya **cinta tak harus memiliki.**

* * *

_**-My Lovely Maid-**_

* * *

"Murahan, menangis pada pria dibawahku" namja tinggi itu berlalu setelah melihat Jongin menangis dalam rengkuhan Dewa kelas A2. Namja tinggi itu tentu Park Chanyeol. Niatnya ia ingin memaksa Jongin ikut nanti malam, tetapi pemandangan tadi malah membuat hatinya makin panas. Chanyeol tidak suka rasa panas yang menguar didadanya ini.

"Kuhancurkan kau Kim Jong In.." Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan kirinya. Tangan kirinya itu seakan ingin menonjok Sehun setelah melihat air mata Jongin. Dan perasaan itu tetap ia sebut 'benci'. Meski nyatanya itu adalah 'cemburu'.

Kaki panjangnya itu berjalan cepat menuju parkiran untuk mengambil mobil _Lamborghini Adventator_nya.

**15.11..**

**Kelas masih sepi karena jam istirahat..**

**Nyatanya seorang Park malah kembali ke sekolah lalu tertidur santai di UKS.**

Siswa lain juga dilarang pulang sebelum pukul 16.00 sesuai peraturan sekolah. Jadilah kelas A1 menunggu dengan sabar.

Beberapa menit kemudian bel masuk berbunyi. Kelas A1 tetap tertib masuk meski dibebaskan pelajaran. Jongin terlihat tenang dibangkunya sambil mendengarkan music lewat headsetnya, matanya menatap lurus keluar candela. Angin sore serta cahaya matahari jingga membuat semua orang yang melihat mengakui betapa cantik dirinya.

Kelas kembali ribut seperti biasa dengan segala jenis obrolan mereka yang kebanyakan menyanjung kehebatan keluarga Park.

**SSRRRT..**

Kelas hening ketika Chanyeol masuk ke kelas dengan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan entah diterpa angin atau karena tidur siangnya. Namun malah terlihat makin keren dan tampan. Langkah kakinya amat cepat menuju bangku depan dekat jendela. Bangku Kim Jong In.

**GREPP!**

Chanyeol meraih kerah kemeja putih Jongin.

"Apa maumu?" Jongin menatap tak berminat tangan putih yang mencengkram kerahnya kuat, membuatnya sedikit tercekik.

"Jangan mentang-mentang keluarga Kim yang mengalir ditubuhmu itu lebih tinggi dari semua Dewa, kau jadi bertindak semaumu selama ini!" Chanyeol menggeretukkan giginya. Mulutnya sudah penuh akan umpatan yang akan dikeluarkannya.

"Bukankah kau membicarakan dirimu sendiri?" Jongin mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan Chanyeol hingga memutih. Namun Chanyeol tetap kukuh. Yang Jongin tahu, Chanyeol lah yang bertindak semaunya selama ini.

"Semua tahu jika keluargamu adalah saingan besar keluargaku. Dan kau songong sekali tidak menerima ajakanku hanya karena kau lebih kaya dariku" Chanyeol mengeratkan cengkramannya.

See? Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, Chanyeol bukanlah yang terkaya. Tapi Jongin. Kim Jong In bahkan tak hanya mengalahkan Chanyeol dari segi ekonomi, tapi dari segi kecerdasan, pembawaan, sikap, wibawa, serta daya tarik. Bagi Chanyeol, Jongin adalah halangan terbesarnya.

"Apa pedulimu" Jongin menyentak tangan Chanyeol dengan mudah. Itu buruknya Jongin, dia cuek dan tak berperasaan.

"Aku menantangmu bermain basket" Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tangan Jongin yang hendak pergi. Mata Chanyeol sedikit tercekat. Ada sensasi lain yang Chanyeol rasakan, yang bahkan semua orang ingin rasakan.

Tekstur kulit sexy Kai, yang ternyata lebih halus dari kain sutera.

* * *

_**-My Lovely Maid-**_

* * *

"Aku menolak" Jongin berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Tak ubahnya dengan anak anjing lemah" setelah mencemooh, Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian miring yang tampan sekaligus merendahkan Jongin.

Seluruh siswa kian hening menunggu jawaban Jongin atas tantangan sekaligus kalimat pelecehan yang Chanyeol berikan.

Sedikit tercekat ketika semua telinga siswa disana mendengar ejekan itu. Jongin tidak pernah dikatai seumur hidupnya. Karena Jongin adalah sosok sempurna.

**GREPP!**

Tangan kiri Jongin meraih dasi Chanyeol dengan cepat lalu menariknya kuat kearahnya sehingga Chanyeol merunduk, membuat Kai terkurung dengan kedua lengan Chanyeol di kanan kirinya dan punggungnya yang sudah berhimpitan dengan meja.

**SETT..**

Tangan kanan Jongin mengelus perlahan pelipis Chanyeol, turun, lalu berhenti di pipi. Membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau memejamkan matanya merasakan betapa halus dan nyaman belaian itu. Wangi aroma tubuh Jongin dapat tercium dari jarak ini dan mungkin akan selalu terngiang dalam pikirannya.

"Jam 15.45.. di lapangan basket indoor gedung III.." Jongin menatap Chanyeol langsung dimatanya. Ini yang pertama. Dan rasa lain yang lebih berat meluap dirongga dada Chanyeol.

"Aku sungguh ingin menghancurkanmu" Chanyeol menajamkan matanya. Tangannya kini meremat kuat pinggang ramping Jongin. Tanpa disadari tubuhnya makin dekat dan wajahnya condong kedepan sehingga tarikan Jongin di dasinya tak mencekiknya lagi.

Sedikit lagi maka bibir mereka akan bersentuhan.

"Hm, kurasa kau akan menangis bahagia untuk kekalahanmu nanti, brengsek" Jongin menyeringai tipis. Menatap mata Chanyeol lebih dalam dengan mata sayu indahnya.

"Dewi bermulut tajam sepertimu perlu diberi pelajaran" Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum miringnya dan wajahnya makin mendekat untuk meraih bibir Jongin.

Hanya tersisa jarak 1cm. Seluruh siswa bahkan sudah merekam kejadian ini sejak awal Chanyeol memasuki kelas.

Jika video ini disebarkan, bisa jadi pembicaraan besar termasuk membuat para Dewa disekolah naik darah melihat Jongin seorang Dewi nomor 1 dapat disentuh sedekat itu.

"Jangan cium anak anjing lemah sepertiku, keparat" bibir penuh Jongin berbisik sensual membuat tangan Chanyeol makin naik meraba punggung namja yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya.

**BUGH!**

Tangan kanan Jongin yang sedari tadi setia menangkup pipi kiri Chanyeol akhirnya tak bisa menahan tugasnya untuk memberi pukulan telak diwajah tampan Park tersebut. Membuat Chanyeol tersungkur memegangi bingkai jendela.

Kai segera berjalan pergi keluar kelas.

"Anak anjing sialan!" Chanyeol menyerka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Menatap tajam punggung seorang Kim Jong In yang selalu diunggul-unggulkan semua orang diatas dirinya.

* * *

_**-My Lovely Maid-**_

_**TBC**_

* * *

**Waaw..**

Sedikit lagi padahal udah mau kiss, tapi gagal deh..

Uri Jonginnie hajar Eggyeol di wajahnya.. entar tampannya ilang lo.. hhe

Sehun menyerah untuk mengejar Kai? Yah deh.. -_-

Chanyeol kok jadi marah gitu ya habis lihat HunKai pelukan di perpus? Cemburu nih ciyee..

**Jangan lupa review ya!** Chap tiga akan update segera! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hha..akhirnya, lewat dari tanggal 1 Agustus.. yaudah gapapa, pdahal udah sampe ch 5 bikinnya, Cuma gak ada waktu buat posting, so this is, ch **3**! Yey!

* * *

**Aku mau balas review kalian dulu :**

**Flamintsqueen: **Sehun gak bener-bener menyerah mengejar Jongin kok, soalnya disini Chanyeol agak brengsek juga.. ah aku bingung jelasinnya hhe

**GaemCloud:** Ah kamu tu.. kok pertanyaanmu selalu tepat jadi inti cerita ini, kau sungguh daebak chingu! hhe

**HoMin 'EL**:wah, thanks sudah sesenang itu, aku akan semangat! Hhe

**Arinykyu21:** hha.. PHP adalah ciri khas semua ff ku T_T padahal sih gak mau PHPin kalian, tapi gak ada waktu aja buat update… thanks udah suka ini FF ^_^

**ZeeKai: **Akhirnya ada juga readers yang bisa membedakan karakter Kai dan Jongin, aku aja yang author susah menggambarkan perbedaannya, sampai mengulang pengertian perbedaan Kai dan Jongin tiap karakter mereka keluar biar readers gak lupa kalo sifat mereka berbeda, tapi akhirnya aku sendiri malah bingung (?) hhe

**Jongin48: **Hha, iya itu Chanyeol harus waspada, entar hatinya kebawa Jongin

**Putrifibrianti96:** Yup! Aku berharap itu benar

**Shin. hy. 39: ** itu HunKai emang gantung hubungannya..

**Adilia. taruni. 7:** agak ternodai ya.. hhe, ini udah lanjut

**Askasufa**: samsak! Sehun samsak! Hha jahat banget ya aku kasih peran Sehun di FF ini.. Jongin nangis karena ia sedih dengan kehidupannya yang terlalu menekannya hingga hanya sifat angkuh (Kai) yang malah mendominasinya, Jongin memang dewi nomor satu, hhe

**Retnofauzh:** mian agak lama ni

**Mizukami Sakura-chan: **ini udah next ^_^

**Yuki Edogawa: **hhe, iya mama Suho nanti ngomelin anak manisnya

**AnjarW:** itu yang ngehancurin image sexy Kai pertama kali malah Leeteuk loh kalo kamu tau.. hha, waktu EXO Showcase Leeteuk malah nunjuk Kai (sesudah Sehun) untuk Bbuing~Bbuing~ dan Kai disitu cute sekali XD aku sampe meleleh.. ketahuan banget Kai aslinya uke, Leeteuk aja mengakui klo Kai itu cute ^_^

**Afranabilah19: **Jongin juga PHP? Iya itu bikin Chanyeol gak jadi dapet ciuman manis dari bibir sexy Kai

**Guest: ** ya, Kai berkepribadian ganda, kok bisa yeol kalah maen basket? Hhe

**SooBabyBee:** scene kissing? Bibir Kai itu bernilai mahal, mungkin kissnya cuma buat pasangan nikahnya kelak(?)

**Kamong Jjong: **Hei! Hei! Ah kamu tu friend ku yang beda dari yang laen.. masa nama asliku kamu sebut-sebut segala, kan privasi bro.. em, soal 2ch dijadiin satu itu takut wordsnya banyak yg ilang, nanti malah banyak typo..

**Nadiaa: **thanks, hope you'll read till end ^_^

**Chotaein816: **aku juga penasaran, semangat!

**Liaoktaviani. Joaseo:** Oke bro.. ini makin seru kok, hhe

**Huang Zi Lien:** benci jadi cinta (kayak lagu ya?) ini bakal banyak moment ChanKai kok

**Guest: **Thanks

**Jongkwang: **Ooo.. kamu Y. S. N to.. *aku sok kenal.. Thanks for support!

Oke, semua yang review thanks ya, so this is!

* * *

**All ChanKai Shipper!**

**Let's Read!**

**.**

**.**

**ChanKai FF**

**.**

**.**

…**.**

* * *

My Lovely Maid

* * *

"Jangan cium anak anjing lemah sepertiku, keparat" bibir penuh Jongin berbisik sensual membuat tangan Chanyeol makin naik meraba punggung namja yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya.

**BUGH!**

Tangan kanan Jongin yang sedari tadi setia menangkup pipi kiri Chanyeol akhirnya tak bisa menahan tugasnya untuk memberi pukulan telak diwajah tampan Park Chanyeol tersungkur memegangi bingkai jendela.

Kai segera berjalan pergi keluar kelas.

"Anak anjing sialan!"Chanyeol menyerka darah yang keluar dari sudut tajam punggung seorang Kim Jong In yang selalu diunggul-unggulkan semua orang diatas dirinya.

* * *

_**-My Lovely Maid-**_

* * *

**15.55..**

**Lapangan Basket Indoor gedung III**

**Jongin sudah mengantongi 40 poin, sedang Chanyeol baru 35 poin.**

"Menyerahlah, Dewa sepertimu tak perlu bersusah payah" Jongin berjalan angkuh dengan bola basket yang ia dribble. Memasang wajah datarnya.

"Dewa adalah penakluk Dewi" Chanyeol masih diam ditempat meski Jongin sudah berjalan jauh hampir kembali memasukkan bola ke ring.

"Nyatanya tak ada Dewa yang mampu aku bukan Dewi" Jongin sedikit bola sudah ada ditangan Chanyeol lalu dengan tangan kirinya melakukan lay-up drop-step sehingga dengan mudahnya mendapat dengan gayanya yang keren.

"Kau Dewi. Aku akan menaklukanmu dan menghancurkanmu" Chanyeol menatap tajam Jongin.

Semakin lama permainan makin sengit dengan waktu yang Jongin harus ekstra konsentrasi karena poin mereka seimbang.

"Jangan mengikutiku" Jongin menatap sengit Chanyeol yang kini mendribble dengan tangan kiri.

"Tidak. Tentu aku akan melampauimu seperti Kimia" Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirk tajamnya dan langsung melewati Kai dengan mudahnya hingga bola basket itu kembali memberikan poin untuk Park.

"Sial" Jongin mengumpat kesal.

"Kau tak tahu siapa aku, Kim" Chanyeol berbisik dibelakang tengkuk dilehernya membuat deru nafas Chanyeol lebih bagai hidangan menggoda bagi Chanyeol.

**Teng.. Teng.. Teng..**

Lonceng besar di aula menggema menandakan jam pelajaran hari ini usai. Termasuk berakhirnya pertandingan mereka.

Tak ada orang lain disini kecuali mereka berdua. Pintu sudah dikunci rapat dan CCTV sudah Chanyeol matikan. Beruntunglah Jongin, jika tidak, kekalahannya dari Park dapat menyebar ke seluruh dunia.

**16.00.. **

dan poin Jongin adalah 56 dengan Chanyeol yang mendapat 67.

Setelah cukup lama keduanya bungkam, Jongin menggunakan kembali blazernya.

"Aku kalah, apa maumu?"Jongin menatap lagi mata tajam namjatampan didepannya.

Kini namja tinggi itu makin keren dengan kemeja putihnya yang dikeluarkan dan lenganya dinaikkan hingga siku serta keringat di pelipis dan lehernya. Rambut merah yang sedikit basah menempel didahi itu malah menambah nilai lebih penampilannya.

Chanyeol reflek berjalan mendekat menuju Jongin. Melempar asal bola basket itu kebelakang yang nyatanya masuk tepat kedalam ring meski tak melihat sedikitpun.

**GREP!**

Chanyeol meraih pinggang Jongin untuk menempel padanya.

"Kau harus jadi maidku hingga kelulusan dua bulan kedepan" Chanyeol mendorong kepala Jongin untuk menyandar di bahu tegapnya.

"Kau tidak meminta aku mati?" Kai masih menggunakan kalimat angkuhnya.

"Aku suka ide itu" Chanyeol tak ambil pusing dengan kalimat pedas Kai barusan, kedua tangan Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Kai yang terasa amat pas.

Jongin terdiam sejenak. Pelukan Chanyeol sangat nyaman dan terasa melindunginya. Matanya terpejam ketika dengan lembut Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepalanya.

"Wangi" Chanyeol mengusak perlahan rambut Kai.

" lebih baik mati daripada melakukannya" Jongin mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga tubuh tiang itu mundur tiga langkah.

Dan Chanyeol hanya diam disana. Menatap betapa sexy seorang Kim Jong In yang dengan peluh yang melapisi kulit tannya hingga mengkilap menggoda. Meski Kai sudah menggunakan blazernya, tubuhnya bahkan tetap memancarkan aura sexy.

Jongin berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih diam menatap punggungnya.

"Bawa blazerku, cuci dengan tanganmu harus ada nanti malam dan membawanya" Chanyeol sedikit berteriak karena Jongin sudah cukup jauh hampir sampai pinggir garis lapangan.

Jongin hanya diam tidak menjawab. Dan Chanyeol enggan memaki ataupun sekedar membentak namja manis itu.

Namun langkah Kai berhenti tepat digaris luar lapangan.

Blazer Chanyeol tergeletak didepannya. Jongin memungutnya dan berjalan lagi, membuka pintu utama hingga bayangannya menghilang.

"**Hm. Aku mendapatkanmu manis"** Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dengan wajah tampannya. Dan itu bukan senyum yang biasa ia tampilkan didepan umum. Itu senyum tulus yang bahkan membuatnya lebih tampan.

* * *

_**-My Lovely Maid-**_

* * *

Jongin menjunjung tinggi kesempurnaan, tentusaja. Kini ia sedang mengeringkan rambutnya sesuadah memakai baju santai.

**Tok.. Tok..**

Pintu kayu mewah kamar Jongin diketuk pelan dari luar.

"Permisi Tuan Muda, Nyonya dan Tuan Besar menunggu Anda di ruang tengah" suara lima maid Jongin dari luar. Untuk Jongin, ayahnya sudah memberikannya 30 maid khusus. Ditambah 40 maid untuk mengurus urusan rumah dan lain-lain.

"Aku segera kesana" Jongin menyisir dan merapihkan rambut brown halusnya, lalu segera turun ke lantai dua, keruang tengah.

Jongin mendudukkan tubuhnya tegap di tetap dingin dan angkuh.

Didikan disiplin dari keluarganya membuat seorang Jongin memiliki sikap angkuh serta wibawa tinggi.

"Ada apa, Mom? Dad?"Jongin bahkan enggan menatap wajah kedua orang tuanya.

"Tunanganmu menelpon Mommy tadi. Katanya kau cantik sekali hari ini" ibu Jongin memakan steaknya dengan perlahan.

"Aku tak peduli" Jongin masih menatap kosong makan malam yang terhidang didepannya.

"Dia tidak menyapamu seharian ini?" ayah Jongin yang juga memakan steaknya ikut bicara.

"Dia menyapaku" Jongin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Masih dekat dengan Sehun?"ibu Jongin tersenyum menatap anak satu-satunya itu.

"Iya" Jongin enggan mengangkat garpunya.

"Kai malu?" ayah Jongin-Kim Kibum-menatap anaknya itu dengan senyuman tampannya.

"Mommy~ Daddy jahat~ Daddy membuat Kai makin malu~" Kai langsung berlari dan memeluk Mommynya yang bernama Kim Donghae.

"Ahaha.. Anak Mommy yang namanya Kai ini imut sekali eoh?" Donghae mengusak rambut halus Kai.

Nyatanya, keluarga Kim ini tidak mendidik seorang Kai menjadi pribadi yang angkuh, melainkan sosok anak kecil umur 15 tahun pada umumnya.

"Daddy, aku terpaksa ikut undangan ulang tahun Chanyeol di rumahnya yang di Jepang malam nanti" Kai menegakkan tubuhnya. Matanya terlalu takut menatap ayahnya yang kini auranya berubah.

"Anak Park sialan itu?" Kibum menggenggam erat pisau steak ditangannya hingga buku-bukunya memutih. Pandangannya juga menajam.

Meski keluarga Kim merupakan yang paling berpengaruh, namun keluarga Park merupakan saingan terberat selama ini.

"Apa perlu aku memenggalnya dipesawat nanti, Dad?" itu Jongin. Bukan Kai. Jongin menengadahkan kepalanya angkuh dengan mata tajamnya.

Membalas seringaian mematikan ayahnya.

"Bakar saja dia, Son" kini Donghae memberikan pemantik lilin meja makan itu pada Jongin.

Seringaian tajam mengerikan muncul diwajah Jongin.

"Kuhabisi bocah Park itu, tunggu saja" Jongin segera pergi bersiap untuk menjalankan rencana nanti malam yang sudah tertata rapih dalam otak jeniusnya.

* * *

_**-My Lovely Maid-**_

* * *

**Bandara..**

**Semua siswa memasuki pesawat mewah pribadi milik keluarga Park**

"Jongin?Kau datang? Aku senang seka-eh! Jemarimu!" Tao yang senang Jongin ikut ke Jepang mengurungkan niatnya menggandeng tangan Jongin yang kini kesepuluh jemarinya dibalut banyak plaster luka bahkan tak dapat menutupi semua lukanya.

Ada kulit yang memerah tak tertutupi. Tentusaja terlihat sakit.

"Aku terjatuh" tentusaja itu bohong. Mana ada terjatuh namun hanya jari yang terluka dan lukanya itu hampir memperlihatkan dagingnya.

Meski begitu tangan kirinya terlihat dipaksakan membawa sebuah paper bag yang tak begitu besar.

"Jaga baik-baik tubuh indahmu. Kau itu Dewi yang sangat dipuja Jongin" Tao menepuk pelan pundak temannya itu.

"Gwenchana, kau tak perlu terlalu kahwatir seperti itu" Kai meyakinkan Tao.

"Kau mau duduk denganku nanti?" Tao masih setia bersama Kai, ya siapa sih yang tak mau dekat bahkan bicara selama itu dengan Dewi nomor 1?

"Mian, Chen akan duduk bersamaku nanti" Kai menolak seadanya.

"Chen?" Tao bingung, tak ada nama Chen di kelas mereka.

"Kim Jongdae.." Kai memandang datar wajah Tao yang amat kaget tadi.

"Ah! Bilang dong dari tadi, aku kan tidak tahu nama aliasnya" Tao menepuk pundak Kai namun begitu sadar ia langsung menjauhkan tangannya itu, merutuki kenapa ia bisa begitu ceroboh, namun dalam hati ia senang karena dapat menyentuh sang Dewi.

"Jongdae lebih dikenal dengan nama Chen di kelas bahasa mandarin" Kai menerangkan.

"Aku tidak ikut kelas mandarin kok, aku ikut kelas korea" Tao memang mengikuti kelas bahasa korea. Karena Tao dari Cina, maka bahasa koreanya kurang lancar sehingga ia memutuskan ikut kelas korea, untuk apa Tao masuk kelas mandarin padahal ia cukup baik dalam bahasa negaranya itu.

"Nanti kau duduk dengan siapa?" Kai tetap perhatian rupanya.

"Dengan Krystal tentusaja, kita berempat kan best friend, benar kan?" Tao dangan riang berkata, seolah memancing Kai untuk berkata 'iya'. Tao ingin Kai menjadi temannya, bukan, Tao tidak menilai Kai dari kekayaannya, itu murni.

Tentusaja Kai akan berkata 'iya'. Tidak semua orang bisa menjadi sahabatnya. Kai sudah banyak berpengalaman mengetahui mana orang yang benar-benar ingin menjadi sahabat atau orang yang menjilat hartanya. Dan mereka yang lolos menjadi sahabat Kai adalah Tao, Krystal, dan Chen.

**Tep!**

Suara langkah kaki berhenti dibelakang Kai. Tao melihat siapa orang itu dan tubuh panda itu membeku sejenak.

"A-aku masuk dulu" Tao buru-buru masuk begitu melihat namja tinggi berdiri tepat dibelakang Jongin.

"**Kim Jongin"** suara bass itu mengalun ditelinga Jongin. Membuat tubuh namja tan sexy itu merinding sejenak.

* * *

_**-My Lovely Maid-**_

_**TBC**_

* * *

**Waaw..**

Meskipun Jongin itu dingin, tapi Tao tetep percaya kalo sebenernya Jongin itu benar-benar berniat baik menjadikan dirinya seorang teman sejati ^_^

Chanyeol kidal? Driblenya pake tangan kiri.. (tidak kok, Chanyeol otak kanan dan otak kirinya seimbang, makanya bisa kidal gitu, kan dia pinter.. meski Kai lebih pinter)

Kai menolak menjadi maid Chanyeol? Entah.. Jawaban ada di chap selanjutnya, hhe

Mengapa keluarga Chanyeol dan Kai terlihat amat bermusuhan?

Siapa sih tunangan Kai?Penasaran? Silakan tebak! ^_^

Siapa sih yang berdiri dibelakang Kai?

Readers: Author kenapa sih habis tanda titik gak ada spacenya? Bacanya susah tauk!

Author: oke, aku juga gak tau, tapi kayaknya itu karena pake notebooknya kakak (spacenya agak susah ditekan)

* * *

**Jangan lupa review ya!** Chap empatakan update segera! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**AnjarW:** Oke Man! Aku juga dapat infonya, hhe, so.. have another news?

**Oracle88:** Thanks

**Adilia. taruni. 7:**Oke sip!

**Jongin48:** Mnurutmu? Hhe

**GaemCloud347: **Jawabanmu nyerempet bener, jadi aku gak bakal bikin ch yang suppeeeer panjang! Hehe

**HoMin 'El:** EEww.. kurang panjang ne? semoga yg ini lebih satu kata, hhe

**Shin. Hy. 39:** Ini udah lanjut

**Gu est: **Kenapa gak usah bawa nama Krystal? Mereka kan sahabat?

**Kamong Jjong:** Eh kalo sekarang kan lagi bulannya badai matahari.. FFn bisa dibuka gak ya? Mau update FF baru nih

**Askasufa:** Kris? Hm.. kata orang aku gak boleh pake Kris, nanti Sehunnya kalah(?) hehe

**Iyagimagine:** ini udah lanjut, thanks

**Safira: **Ini udah lanjut, thanks udah baca

**Flamintsqueen:** Tao itu jelas temennya, thanks, hehe

**Liaoktaviani. joaseo: **Iya, ^_^

**Jongkwang:** Oke bro

**Huang Zi Lien:** Kamu udah lupa sama ch 3 nya lum? (aku lupa lo.. hehe)

**Mizukami Sakura-chan:** ini udah next

**Cute:** Adalah siapa? Kok reviewmu ke hidden? (horror lo.. sumpah di hp ku gak kelihatan lanjutannya.. hii)

**Chotaein816:** Ini udah lanjut, Semangat!

* * *

**Thanks buat all yang udah review! Salam chankai!**

Jinja! Ini banyak yang typo! Kemarin juga T_T hiks-hiks..

Readers gue.. kasi tau dunk gimana caranya biar ketikan ku enggak ke hidden (tiba-tiba ilang pas di update).. kan udah bikin sebaik mungkin buat ChanKai shipper se Indonesia malah pas di publish banyak kata-kata yang tiba-tiba ilang.. (bneran lo! Yang ch3 tu pas CHANKAI maen basket ada 1 paragraf sendiri yang ilang! Padahal di document wordku aku buka sekarang ada.. giliran aku kasih ke FFn malah ilang.. hii.. mistis..)

* * *

**Berhubung kalian pada bingung mau panggil aku apa kalo review, **

**Buat readers yang merasa perempuan, silakan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'BL-Oppa'**

**Buat readers yang merasa cowok, silakan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'BL-Hyung'**

* * *

**All ChanKai Shipper!**

**Let's Read!**

**.**

**.**

**ChanKai FF**

**.**

**.**

…**.**

My Lovely Maid

* * *

"Jaga baik-baik tubuh itu Dewi yang sangat dipuja Jongin" Tao menepuk pelan pundak temannya itu.

"A-aku masuk dulu" Tao buru-buru masuk begitu melihat namja tinggi berdiri tepat dibelakang Jongin.

"**Kim Jongin"** suara bass itu mengalun ditelinga Jongin. Membuat tubuh namja tan sexy itu merinding sejenak.

* * *

_**-My Lovely Maid-**_

* * *

"**Kim Jongin"** suara bass itu mengalun ditelinga Jongin. Membuat tubuh namja tan sexy itu merinding sejenak.

"Apa?"Jongin tahu jelas siapa namja dibelakangnya itu tanpa menoleh kebelakang ataupun sekedar melirik.

"Ikut aku" namja itu menggenggam erat tangan Jongin.

"Arght!Chanyeol!"Jongin reflek memekik ketika namja itu, Chanyeol meremat erat jemarinya menandakan luka itu benar-benar parah.

"Dasar anjing lemah" Chanyeol memandang rendah Jongin tanpa merenggangkan genggamannya yang sangat menyakitkan itu.

Mendengar ejekan itu lagi, Jongin kembali emosi.

"Potong tanganku, aku tak akan berteriak" Jongin mengeluarkan pisau lipat di sakunya dan mengarahkannya tepat di urat nadi tangan kanannya sendiri.

"Baiklah" Chanyeol merebut pisau lipat itu dan mengarahkannya.

* * *

**ZRAAT!**

Pisau lipat itu menyayat kelima jemari tangan kanan itu cukup dalam.

Mata Jongin terbelalak kaget. Namun tak ada teriakan sama sekali yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ikut aku" Chanyeol memerintah lebih tegas sembari menarik Jongin perlahan.

Jongin kali ini hanya bisa pasrah ditarik Chanyeol. Mata Jongin menatap darah yang mengalir terus menerus dari kelima jemari itu meski genggaman tangan Chanyeol kini sangat hati-hati menggenggam tangannya itu.

Chanyeol memasuki pesawat yang lebih tahu, ini pesawat pribadi milik Chanyeol seorang.

"Ini hadiah dari ayahku" Chanyeol seolah menjawab pertanyaan Jongin mengenai pesawat terbaru yang kini mereka masuki.

"Duduk disini, akan aku obati" Chanyeol perlahan mendudukkan Jongin di sofa merah panjang diruang itu.

Tak berselang lama namja Park itu kembali dengan kotak PPPK di tangan kanannya. Jongin mengamati kotak PPPK itu dengan serius.

Chanyeol segera meraih tangan kiri lentik namja tangan itu ditarik lagi oleh pemiliknya.

"Tidak, ini bukan racun" Chanyeol meraih kembali tangan kiri sangat perlahan membuka banyak plaster yang sepertinya sangat asal digunakan karena nyatanya luka-luka itu tak tertutupi dengan rapih.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu" Chanyeol sudah selesai mengobati jemari itu dengan melilitkan perban hingga pergelangan tangan kiri Jongin.

Dan Jongin masih diam. Duduk dengan angkuhnya di sofa merah itu dan mengamati Chanyeol yang berjongkok didepannya membuka perlahan plaster-plaster dijemari kanannya.

"Tangan Dewi sangat halus dan rentan. Harusnya kau tahu itu dengan jelas" Chanyeol memberikan obat pada jemari-jemari tangan kanan lentik Jongin yang memerah tersayat-sayat kecil dan lecet.

"Aku bukan Dewi" Kai menjawab dengan nada dinginnya namun matanya mengamati jemari Chanyeol yang dengan mudahnya membelitkan perban itu meski bercak darah sedikit mengotori.

* * *

_**-My Lovely Maid-**_

* * *

"Pisau lipat ini jadi milikku" Chanyeol mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menyayat jemari tangan kanan.

"Obati dulu jemari tangan kananmu" Jongin menghentikan tangan Chanyeol yang sibuk memainkan pisau lipat itu.

"Ini tidak sakit sama sekali" Chanyeol menatap lurus pada Kai.

"Bagaimana bisa tidak sakit jika darahmu mengotori kotak PPPK bahkan hingga kain kasa yang melilit kedua tanganku juga terkena?"Jongin menatap tajam Chanyeol yang sungguh tidak peduli dengan luka dalam di jemari tangan Jongin bukan terfokus pada kotak PPPK itu, tapi darah Chanyeol yang mengalir.

Nyatanyanya saat Chanyeol meraih pisau lipat yang dikeluarkan Jongin tadi, Chanyeol memang menyayat jemari tangan kanan, tapi **jemari tangan kanannya sendiri..**

Maka dari itu Jongin tidak berteriak karena sayatan cukup dalam itu dan Jongin mau saja ditarik Chanyeol ke pesawat ini.

Apakah ini salah satu bentuk penyesalan Chanyeol karena tak sengaja menggenggam terlalu erat tangan Kai yang sedang terluka tadi?

"Aku tidak mau" Chanyeol menyentak tangan Jongin lalu kembali mengamati pisau lipat itu dengan sangat tidak menanggapi tatapan Jongin.

**SREETT..**

**BRUGH!**

"Jong-" Chanyeol kaget ketika secepat kilat Jongin menarik tubuh Chanyeol yang masih berdiri itu sehingga jatuh terduduk di sofa mewah yang sama.

* * *

**GREP!**

Jongin mengurung Chanyeol diantara jendela pesawat dan sandaran sofa. Jujur Chanyeol sedikit kaget.

**TEP..**

Jongin meraih dengan perlahan jemari tangan kanan Chanyeol.

"Prince..biarkan saya sebagai maid, mengobati luka Anda?" Kai menatap Chanyeol lurus.

**Glup,,**

Sungguh Chanyeol tak seperti mimpi. Didepannya adalah Kai.. ya, itu Kai, bukan Jongin. Bahkan hingga sulit bernafas. Mata Chanyeol bahkan tak berkedip melihat Kai.

Bagaimana tidak jika kini didepannya Kai duduk dipangkuannya, memegang tangan kanannya yang terluka dengan kedua tangan lalu memandangnya dengan mata membulat polos terlihat memohon serta sedikit semburat merah dipipinya.

"Manis.." Chanyeol bergumam tanpa sadar.

Entah sejak kapan tangan kanan Chanyeol kini sudah diperban dengan rapih.

"Darahmu benar-benar mengotori, Park" Jongin mencoba membersihkan darah Chanyeol yang ada di kotak PPPK dan hanya ditanggapi oleh senyuman tipis Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol menatap kosong tubuh namja yang kini sedang menata kembali obat-obat kedalam kotak PPPK.

"Itu blazermu, aku akan mengembalikan ini. Kalau kau ingin menyayat tubuhmu lagi, dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya dengan gergaji mesin" Jongin menunjuk paper bag kecil yang tadi dibawanya, kemudian segera berlalu.

"Cih" Chanyeol membuang mukanya. Maidnya sudah hilang lagi, kini ia berhadapan dengan Jongin yang dingin itu lagi.

**Sreeek..**

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis mengambil tas itu lalu mengeluarkan blazernya tadi sore. Senyum Chanyeol makin lebar dan terbentuk sempurna ketika ia mencium bau parfum Jongin yang ada di blazernya.

Jongin sudah ada diambang pintu.

"Kau sedang gila lagi?" kalimat pedas itu sungguh dinantikan Chanyeol.

* * *

**Puk! Puk!**

Chanyeol menepuk pelan bagian sofa mewah yang tahu segera duduk tanpa perlu Chanyeol berkata.

"Ada apa la-" perkataan pedas Jongin terhenti.

**GREP!**

Jongin terduduk memeluk tubuhnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Jongin.

"Biarkan seperti ini" Chanyeol bersuara lirih di telinga Jongin.

"Bolehkah?"Jongin bertanya dengan ragu.

"Lakukan saja" Chanyeol mengecup pipi kiri Jongin lalu menyamankan kepalanya.

Mendengar persetujuan Chanyeol tangan Jongin perlahan memeluk punggung lebar keduanya makin erat hingga mereka tak sadar pesawat sudah berangkat.

* * *

_**-My Lovely Maid-**_

* * *

…**.**

**Pesawat Pribadi Park Chanyeol**

**AM**

"Kau sudah tidur?" suara bass itu terdengar. Chanyeol tidak tidur sedari tadi, dan tangannya masih setia memeluk pinggang ramping Kai dengan kepala yang bersandar dipundak namja manis itu.

**SET!**

Chanyeol mengangkat bidal tubuh Kai tanpa merasa berat sama sekali. Chanyeol berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan di pesawat pribadinya yang didalamnya terdapat kasur mewah berwarna soft purple yang empuk dan nyaman. Perlahan ia membaringkan tubuh Kai, kemudian menyelimutinya.

"Kau manis sekali hari ini, My Maid" Chanyeol merapihkan rambut yang menutupi kelopak mata indah yang terpejam itu.

"Aku pasti dimarahi orang tuamu karena ini" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Meraih kedua tangan Kai lalu mengecupnya perlahan.

"Tapi, terimakasih, tanganmu jadi terluka karena permintaan konyolku, aku bodoh ya? Tangan Dewi sampai seperti ini.. aku rasa dengan menyayat jemari tanganku saja tidak cukup" Chanyeol memukul pelan jemari tangan kanannya tanpa menghiraukan jika darah dari luka sayat yang ia buat sendiri tadi keluar kembali. Kini ia ikut membaringkan tubuhnya, tetap memberi jarak.

Matanya menatap lekat kedua tangan Kai yang tadi ia balut.

"Maaf, permintaan konyolku.. _mencuci blazerku dengan tanganmu sendiri.._" Chanyeol tertawa miris sambil mengusap pelan punggung tangan lupa, Jongin adalah orang yang menjunjung tinggi kesempurnaan. Jongin pasti mengucek blazer Chanyeol yang terkena debu lapangan hingga benar-benar bersih.

Tapi sudah dikatakan..Jongin menjunjung tinggi kesempurnaan. Tangan lecet hingga memerahpun tak dihiraukannya, ia tetap mencuci bahkan menyetrika blazer Chanyeol dengan tangannya sendiri.

* * *

_**-My Lovely Maid-**_

_**TBC**_

* * *

**Wuih..**

Uri Kai imut banget waktu jadi maid *_*

Ternyata Chanyeol gak nyayat jarinya Kai tapi nyayat jarinya sendiri toh..pantesan Kai gak tereak kesakitan.

Hm..Tangan Kai sampe lecet gitu buat ngucek blazer Chanyeol? Andwae..itu jari mulus seorang Dewi harusnya dijaga baik-baik jangan sampe terluka .

ChanKai berduaan di pesawat pribadinya Chanyeol yang baru itu! sedang teman-teman ada di pesawat Chanyeol yang satunya lagi yang dua tahun lalu dibeli.

**Jangan lupa review ya!** Chap lima akan update segera! :D

* * *

**-From BL-**


	5. Chapter 5

Hay BL Hyung comeback!

Ini karena aku ulangan beruntun+ultah school jadi gk bisa update cepet, mian ne?

So aku mau balas review kalian dulu chingu ^_^

**Cho KyuLy:** Thanks, ini ch slanjutnya :D

**Shin. hy. 39:** Kmu harus panggil aku oppa, hehe. Wah kamu hebat! :D

**Jongin48:** Oke

**SooBabyBee:** Kai itu pada dasarnya manis kok, Jongin itu muncul lebih banyak tapi

**Adilia. taruni. 7:** Ehem! Yang ini kayaknya lbih banyak Typonya deh, aku baru tahu klo MS Word 2010 tu klo di save kadang-kadang spacenya ilang, ini aku udah coba edit semampu aku, klo ada kata-kata yg gabung tanpa spasi, mian ne?

**Aldi. loveydovey:** Tunangan Kai pastinya cakep dunk, hehe

**Safira:** oke, ini udah lanjut kok, hehe

**swag. Cutie:** Kok bisa chanyeol? Masa?

**Mizukami Sakura-chan:** Ch ini lebih membingungkan ^_^

**Jongkwang:** Fighting!

**Cute:** iya, aku penasaran deh

**GaemCloud347:** Hehe, coba tebak pertanyaan di Ch ini, siapa tau klo ada yg bener ch 7 nya aku bikin 2k+ hehe

**2laxyovrds: **Ini sampe 12 ch an, hehe, panjang ya? Bosen gak? Klo bosen aku end in di ch 7 aja

**Kamong Jjong:** Hehe, iya

**AnjarW:** Eee, Jongin itu benci dewa kok

**Oracle88:** Aku line 98 ^_^

**Parkchaeyeonie:** Luhan? Usulan yang bagus

**Huang Zi Lien:** Itu pendek aja ada typonya, apalagi klo panjang, mian ne?

**Flamintsqueen:** Chanyeol itu superman! Hhe

**Askasufa:** Oke chingu

**Chotaein816:** Semangat! ^_^

* * *

**Hay readers, BL hyung minta maaf, ternyata waktu aku mau update CH ini aku lihat kok.. wohh? Ini kan CH 5 baru mau di update, kok pada udah review ch 5?**

**Pas aku buka, ternyata CH 3 ke update 2 kali ya? Hehe, pantesan Chotaein816 bilang klo ch 4 itu sama kayak ch 3, hehe**

**BL Hyung teledor ternyata, ^_^ mian ne? Besok lagi aku pisahin yg udah ke update sma belum ke update biar gak ganda lagi, hehe**

* * *

**All ChanKai Shipper!**

**Let's Read!**

**.**

**.**

**ChanKai FF**

**.**

**.**

…**.**

* * *

My Lovely Maid

* * *

Chanyeol menatap lekat kedua tangan Kai yang tadi ia balut.

"Maaf, karena permintaan konyolku.. _mencuci blazerku dengan tanganmu sendiri.._"

Chanyeol tertawa miris sambil mengusap pelan punggung tangan Jongin. Ia lupa, Jongin adalah orang yang menjunjung tinggi kesempurnaan.

Jongin pasti mengucek blazer Chanyeol yang terkena debu lapangan hingga benar-benar bersih.

Tapi sudah dikatakan.. Jongin menjunjung tinggi kesempurnaan. Tangan lecet hingga memerah pun tak dihiraukannya, ia tetap mencuci bahkan menyetrika blazer Chanyeol dengan tangannya sendiri.

* * *

_**-My Lovely Maid-**_

* * *

**04.00 AM**

**Tokyo, Chanyeol House..**

Semua siswa sudah amat mengantuk karena mereka malah berpesta begadang dalam pesawat sehingga begitu sampai, mereka segera masuk kedalam 30 kamar yang ada dalam rumah utama yang bahkan terlihat seperti istana tersebut.

Dan beberapa yang lain, mungkin mereka sedang insomnia, malah berjalan-jalan mengitari pool, garden, bioskop, atau tempat-tempat lain yang ada dalam lingkup rumah Chanyeol.

Kecuali.. lantai paling atas rumah utama.

Itu wilayah territorial seorang Park Chanyeol.

Merupakan lantai yang paling mewah dan memiliki fasilitas paling lengkap. Para maid rumah itu melarang siapapun naik kelantai itu kecuali Chanyeol.

"Aku akan tidur di gazebo, aku alergi Dewa" Jongin hendak pergi setelah tadi Chanyeol menggeretnya ke dalam lift menuju lantai paling atas, kemudian dipaksa tidur di suatu ruangan yang ternyata kamar mewah milik namja tinggi itu.

"Akan kulepas tiga puluh macan putih peliharaanku" Chanyeol mengancam dengan caranya sendiri. Seringaian tipis tercipta diwajah tampannya.

"Aku pasti membunuh pemiliknya terlebih dahulu" Jongin menatap tajam pemilik rumah.

"Bunuh aku jika kau bisa, pisau lipatmu sudah ada padaku" Chanyeol mengeluarkan pisau lipat, seringaian itu akhirnya terukir sempurna diwajah rupawan Chanyeol.

"Lihat ini" Jongin mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang lebih panjang. Menatap angkuh kearah Chanyeol.

"Bertarunglah" Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya.

**CRING! CRIIINGG!**

Suara denting pisau lipat yang saling bertubrukan. Ini tidak seperti kelihatannya, bertarung dengan pisau yang bahkan hanya satu kilan tanganmu? AHaha.. jangan bercanda!

Mereka bukan menyayat. Tapi menikam!

* * *

**__****-My Lovely Maid-**

* * *

**JLEB! Tes.. Tess..**

Darah mengalir dari tikaman itu, mengotori karpet putih mahal yang mereka pijak.

"Cih!" Chanyeol berdecih kesal. Lengan kanannya ditikam hingga tembus.

"Kau kalah" Jongin berkata dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Bahkan enggan menarik kembali pisau lipat yang masih tertancap di lengan Chanyeol.

"Pergilah" Chanyeol berjalan menjauh dari Jongin. Kemudian duduk dengan santai di sofa merah disudut ruangan. Menuangkan anggur berkelas yang tersedia disana kedalam gelas. Menunggu Jongin pergi dengan meminum perlahan isi gelas itu.

**Tap.. Tap.. Tap..**

Jongin berjalan masih dengan menunduk.

Langkah kaki jenjangnya itu bukan menuju pintu.

Tetapi menuju namja tampan yang duduk dengan wajah cool plus tatapan lekat yang selalu terarah padanya.

* * *

**Puk!**

Jongin berdiri dengan lututnya dihadapan Chanyeol. Membuat Park mengrenyitkan alisnya heran.

"P-Prince.. lenganAnda kenapa..? Biarkan saya yang obati ne?" namja manis itu menatap memohon.

"Kai..? My Maid?"Chanyeol dengan ragu bertanya.

"Ne, saya Kai, Maid pribadi Prince Park Chanyeol" Kai menumpukan kedua tangannya dilutut Chanyeol sehingga tubuhnya concong kearah Chanyeol.

Bukan itu, tapi ini terlihat indah dengan wajah Kai yang imut amat dekat.

Chanyeol ingin meraup bibir penuh merah itu.

Tapi melihat posisi Kai yang seperti itu, jiwa seme seorang Park Chanyeol muncul juga, Kai seperti akan memblowjob penisnya karena terlalu dekat dengan selangkangannya.

"Lakukan" Chanyeol menunjuk lengan kanannya dengan dagunya. Mempersilakan Kai mengobatinya.

**B****reet..**

Suara kemeja ditarik paksa. Membuat beberapa kancing atasnya terlepas.

* * *

**Glup!**

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar. Kai menarik kemeja hitam yang dikenakannya sendiri sehingga kulit tan lehernya serta sebagian dadanya terekspose.

Kai kemudian duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol sehingga saling berhadapan.

Dari jarak sedekat ini Chanyeol dapat mencium aroma parfum seorang Kim Jong In.. seorang Dewi.. memabukkan.

Dan ia mungkin akan tidur nyenyak untuk hari-hari kemudian karena blazernya terdapat wangi itu.

"Prince.." Kai menurunkan kerah kemejanya sehingga leher hingga bahu kanannya terlihat seutuhnya. Jemari tangan Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk merabanya.

Halus.. lebih halus dari sutera.

"Aku ingin mencicipi ini-ini dan ini" Chanyeol menunjuk leher dan bahu Kai.

"…." Kai hanya diam dan masih memegang perlahan lengan Chanyeol yang terluka.

**PUK!**

Kai menarik tengkuk Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Sehingga bibir namja tower itu menyentuh perpotongan leher tan itu.

"Jika Prince kesakitan, gigit saja" Kai berkata dengan malu-malu. Chanyeol yakin matanya tidak salah menangkap semburat merah dipipi namja manis itu.

* * *

**__****-My Lovely Maid-**

* * *

**Jleb!**

"Aksh!" terdengar pekikan ketika Kai menarik pisau yang tertancap dilengan Chanyeol.

Bukan, bukan pekikan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak akan berteriak sekalipun lehernya dipenggal.

Itu suara pekikan Kai.

"Mian jika aku menggigitnya terlalu keras" Chanyeol menjilat bekas gigitannya di leher Kai dengan perlahan.

Sedikit tersenyum melihat tanda buatannya di leher tan jenjang itu tercetak amat indah.

"Sudah tugas saya sebagai Maid pribadi Anda" Kai menjauhkan tubuhnya membuat Chanyeol sedikit tidak rela, namun setelahnya Kai melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja dark blue Chanyeol lalu melepasnya. Secara perlahan melepas kemeja bagian lengan kanan itu agar kain yang tertanam di luka tusukan itu tidak begitu terasa sakit saat ditarik.

Kini tubuh bagian atas Chanyeol hanya ditutupi oleh kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih, memperlihatkan lengan kekarnya. Tapi mata Kai masih menyorot luka di lengan kanan Chanyeol yang menganga dalam.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu, ini tidak sakit" Chanyeol menepuk pelan kepala Kai yang kini berekspresi bersalah.

"Obati saja, dan besok akan pulih" Chanyeol mengecup pipi kanan Kai dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan.

Kai memberikan obat luka dan membalut lengan itu perlahan. Chanyeol bahkan hampir tertidur karena Kai amat hati-hati dan sama sekali tidak menyakitinya.

"Sudah selesai, Pangeran tidak mengantuk? Sebaiknya Anda tidur" Kai menarik lengan kiri Chanyeol, membuat sang empu mau tak mau mengikuti langkah kaki namja manis itu menuju kasur mewah yang ada.

* * *

_**-My Lovely Maid-**_

* * *

"Buat aku tidur nyenyak, My Maid" Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya lalu memeluk erat pinggang Kai sehingga kepalanya berbantal pangkuan Kai.

"Benarkah?" Kai bertanya dengan mata blink-blink imutnya.

"Tentusaja, manis" Chanyeol mengusak kepalanya pada perut Kai.

"Kalau kau ingin tidur dengan nyenyak, ini aku buatkan khusus untukmu.. Dewa keparat!" Jongin menyeringai kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Hei! Jongin keparat! Kau mau apa?!" Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya menciumi perut Jongin dari luar kemeja hitam itu. Tangan Chanyeol dengan sigap mencekik leher Jongin.

"Jongin bitch! Berhent-!"

**JLEB!**

Suara Chanyeol terhenti begitu saja. Mata namja tampan itu tertutup rapat dan tangan yang sempat mencekik Jongin kini terkulai lemah.

"Tidur yang nyenyakya, tuan tampan, hihi" Jongin terkikik melihat Chanyeol yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dipangkuannya.

* * *

_**-My Lovely Maid-**_

_**TBC**_

* * *

**Wah..** Kai maid keluarlagi! Yey!

Seneng banget jadi Yeol.. bikin tanda ditubuh Kai

Itu apaan yang bikin Chanyeol langsung gak sadar gitu?

**Jangan lupa review ya!** Chap enam akan update segera! :D


End file.
